


As the X-Men Turn

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Jubilee is dangerous for everyone, but it might greatly improve Bobby's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the X-Men Turn

Here's the thing about living with the X-Men - you end up living in a soap opera, except one with slightly more robot attacks than most soap operas have. Or at least the soap operas I've seen - look, don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep up.

But the thing is, the X-Men are seriously one giant soap opera, except one with time travel and alternate dimension and clones. Which actually fits some of the better soap operas.

Take the Summers family, or anyone who might actually be related to the Summers family. Or anyone who spends enough time around them. If they get involved in a relationship there's likely to be clones and possession and death, which is way too complicated for me - of course, somehow _I_ ended up a vampire, so I guess I shouldn't judge.

That whole vampire thing means that I've got nothing to do but sit around and sulk. And apparently the X-Men can't keep everyone busy, because I've spent a _lot_ of time hanging out on the couch with Bobby and watching soap operas.

If this was going to be my eternity, I was seriously going to stake myself. Not that the Bobby part was bad - he was pretty cool, and one of my best friends. But he was also wicked boring at the moment, which was totally unlike him. Just because he was an accountant didn't mean that he had to be totally dull - I'd picked up some of my best pranks from him, after all. But lately, he was just sitting around and sulking.

I knew _why_ , of course; contrary to what Frosty might think, I'm not a total idiot.

Bobby was sulking because he felt _useless_. And for someone who had grown up around the X-Men, there was nothing worse than that.

And I was stuck with nothing to do but sit around and watch the drama and make bad vampire jokes. Look, being a vampire _sucks_ (pun totally intended) and I don't even get to sparkle. Life is beyond not fair.

Something needed to be done, before I died of boredom.

*

"You want me to what?" Bobby asked.

"Start a team," I said patiently.

"There are already a bunch of X-Men teams." Bobby settled back down onto the couch, clearly thinking the matter was settled, but I had logic on my side.

"So?" I asked. "Since when has that ever stopped anyone before?"

Bobby laughed. "So who would be on this team? Not that I have any interest in leading a team again."

I grinned. "Well, I figured since JP was done hanging out with Dazzler and Storm, we could totally ask him! And Hisako is pretty bored these days. Ooh, and maybe Namor - I'm sure you two could go back to annoying each other, and Cyke would totally ok it if it meant keeping Namor out of his hair. Not that we can even see his hair with that stupid thing he has on his head. Oh, and maybe Paige? She's pretty much over that whole "I hate everyone" stage, and I haven't actually hung out with her in forever. When I called M she just said she was busy, but then she started making fun of my wardrobe, and, like, she has no right to talk. But she's still busy in New York or whatever, so I guess it can't be a Generation X reunion. The Beaster would probably help if you asked him really nicely even though he's mad at everyone else and like... well, you've got to have some ideas of who we could steal for a team?" I let my lower lip tremble slightly, even if it didn't work _quite_ as well since the whole vampire thing had happened.

"Besides," I added. "If I don't do something, I'll just have to start pranking everyone, and you know how badly Cyke will take that."

Bobby sighed, but he looked thoughtful. "A team, huh? Well... it would be nice to have something to do."

"Yes!" I said, and I pretty much tackled him with a giant hug. "You are the best."

"Yeah," he said, as he managed to extract himself from my grip. "We'll see about that."

*

"Sure!" Cyclops said when Bobby and I approached him. Bobby and I exchanged glances - we hadn't actually thought it would be this easy. "It's nice to see you both taking an interest in what's going on. And you've both proven yourself to be valuable members of the X-Men." His voice softened. "You're both good at this, and Bobby, you're a great leader. You could both bring something valuable to any team." He hesitated. "One thing I am concerned about - Jubilee, are you sure you can handle going out in daylight?"

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes. "We could be, like, the Nighttime team or something! Go out and patrol the nightlife of San Francisco. It would be _totally fun_. And I'll sit out other stuff if I have to, or like, run tech from Utopia. I'm seriously good at planning stuff."

Emma rolled her eyes, and I refrained from sticking my tongue out at her. "Actually, Jubilation has a point, and she did plan a few missions back with Generation X."

"And I'll have plenty of other people on the team in case Jubilee is busy." Bobby said. "I know what I'm doing."

"I didn't say that you didn't!" Cyclops said. "So what is your team going to focus on?"

"PR," Bobby said promptly. I raised an eyebrow. Apparently I wasn't the only one with a plan. "I've worked with Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four before," he reminded Cyclops. "People love them. Well, maybe not Spider-Man, but at least we'll be able to show that there's more to the X-Men than, well... what they usually see with us. Show them that we know how to have fun - the more human side of us, if that makes sense."

Scott smiled. "You'll be perfect for that," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Scott," Bobby said quietly, and I grinned. Mission was almost accomplished.

*

"Everyone ready?" Bobby asked as the new team assembled by the Blackbird. I looked around. Paige looked nervous, but then again, she hadn't been active in a while. Hisako just looked calm. Northstar was smirking at Bobby, and I was pretty sure that the two of them would be dating within a few weeks. If not, I was pretty sure I could get them together. After all, I'd just assembled a team, what was a little bit of matchmaking after that?

Bobby grinned. "Okay, X-Men," he said. "Let's do this."

Being a member of the X-Men with the ever-changing teams and ridiculous relationships might be a little like being on a soap opera, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Well, except for maybe the being a vampire thing. And the not having my powers bit. And the not dating anyone at the moment. But of course, now that I'd fixed Bobby's life, I was pretty sure that I could fix my own too.

And if not, there was always next week.


End file.
